Ron's eyes are opened
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Ron should know better than to listen at doors, but he does it anyway. now with all new second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys and girls. As it's my birthday tomorrow, I decided to give you all a gift, I'm going to post two stories tonight. (and the fact I'll have reviews to wake up to is neither here nor there) for all those waiting for me to update Cooking Lesson and Wish, don't worry, I have a chapter of Wish written and I've started the next chapter of Cooking, when I get home I'll get them posted. In the mean time, enjoy. (this author note has been copied to both stories posted tonight.)**

**This story was originaly written for the snarryathon 2011 **

Title: Ron's Eyes are Opened.  
>Author: Mrs Cake<br>Other pairings/threesome: None  
>Rating: T<br>Word count: 1449  
>Warning(s): none<br>Prompt: Prompt 84. Ron walks in on the couple in an intimate moment.  
>AN: I hope this works for you, I don't think it was what you had in mind.

Ron's Eyes are Opened.

Ron let himself into Harry's cottage; his mother had sent him to make sure Harry wasn't late. _he's probably with that dreadful man again, go hurry him along._

Harry would have to come to his scenes soon, and come back to the right side, all this nonsense was a stupid phase; it wasn't real.

Voices leaking out of the open living room door stopped Ron in his tracks, and even though he knew eavesdroppers never heard anything good, he listened anyway.

"I don't want to go," he could hear Harry, sounding petulant.

"You have to go my love, they are expecting you."

"Why? They don't want me there. They want Harry Potter, savoir of the world."

"You are the savoir of the world. You know they love you."

"Severus, they don't love me, if they loved me they would listen to me from time to time. They never do," Harry complained.

"You know they do, they are your family."

"Family are allowed to talk about their life," Harry sighed. "When you asked me out I was so excited. The first thing I did was go over there to tell everyone. They looked at me like I had two heads and started checking me for spells and hexes. Hermione was all for checking me into St Mungo's for a few weeks until I stopped acting strangely."

Severus laughed softly, "To be fair to them, when you said yes, I checked for imperious and other such curses."

"You didn't."

"I did, I thought you were either spell damaged or it was a prank," Severus admitted.

"If you thought I'd say no why did you ask me?" Harry's confusion was evident even if Ron couldn't see Harry's face, and Ron found himself holding his breath waiting for the answer.

"Because, through my entire life I've had to do what others wanted or expected of me. When you killed the Madman, I decided I would not have anything to regret in my life from that day forward. My mother used to tell me that when all is done, you only regret the things you lacked the courage to try. So I asked, fully expecting you to laugh at me and say no, but at least I asked."

"I'd been walking past your shop every day for a month before I had the guts to come in," Harry confessed.

"Then you were there every day," Severus remembered.

"It was peaceful. At the ministry people wouldn't leave me alone, I couldn't get any work done; if I tried to eat my lunch there it was cold by the time I got rid of any 'admirers.'"

"I don't think you actually talked to me the first few times."

Harry made a noise that sounded like he was embarrassed. Ron took a chance and edged closer to the door, he could see the mirror above the fire reflecting the sofa, Severus was sitting at one end of it with Harry laying down his head on Severus' lap.

"I was too scared. I thought it was a bonus that you served me food that didn't have poison in it," Harry was looking up at Severus lovingly.

Severus was running his hand though Harry's hair.

"If it wasn't for you coming in every day, I'm sure the cafe would have closed two years ago."

"If it wasn't for your cooking they wouldn't keep coming back," Harry countered.

Severus snorted, "None of this changes the fact you are going to the Weasley's barbeque this afternoon."

"Do you know what Molly said to me when I quit the Aurors?"

"No? You never told me."

"She said 'good'."

"I'm sure she was concerned for your safety." Severus tried to pacify.

"She said 'good, because you were holding Ron back.' She said I'd taken it the wrong way afterwards. That was the day I told them I was going to re-train as a wand maker, they laughed at me. They all thought I'd never stick with it."

"That was a dreadful pun Harry. But you did stick with it, your wands are exceptional." Severus reminded him.

"Yeah, but I can't work in my own country, people take me seriously at least in Canada."

"And the family you've hired to sell your wands and take care of the shop would be back in dire straits without you."

"I only hired two of them. Sandra and Carl needed better jobs, Sandra was shocked to have magical children with her being a squib and Carl being a Muggle."

"Always trying to save people," Severus teased good-naturedly.

Ron couldn't help but smile at that, Harry never did like to see people in trouble, he always had to help. It wasn't nice to hear what Harry thought about his family, he hadn't realised things were this bad.

"That was over eighteen months ago Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have been cross, and I didn't want you to fight with them."

"I wouldn't have done that, but I could have been there for you."

"They stopped listening to me a year ago." Do you know what they said when I told them we were moving in together? Pass the potatoes."

Severus snorted.

Ron hung his head in shame, he remembered that day the family had decided to ignore any mention of 'That Man'. He was just as much to blame as the rest of them, Ron had thought Severus was using Harry, but the evidence of it being a loving relationship was there for him to see.

"I'm sure they said something when we got engaged," Severus prompted.

Harry sat up, and looked sad. "Yeah, wow can you believe that was a year ago? I told them I was engaged, and Ginny got all giggly and said so was she. Everyone was jumping up and down and shaking my hand, telling me they were so proud and happy. Then Ginny pulled Dean into a snog and they realised they were under the misconception that Ginny was marrying me. They all ignored me for an hour; I couldn't take any more and left."

"Why is it all you told me was that Ginny was getting engaged too?" Severus asked pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I didn't want to upset you. I knew you loved me, and that I loved you. That was enough."

"I will always love you, never doubt that," Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder and allowed the man to comfort him. "I remember the day you tried to tell Ronald about the bonding. You came home that day very upset. What was it he said?"

"I met him for lunch, I should have known better than to try and talk to him with food around. I think all he heard was Severus and bonding, and made his own assumptions. He still thinks we're roommates I'm sure. He told me that no one wanted to go to a Death Eater's bonding and if I wanted to go I could suite myself but go alone."

"But we weren't alone love, Minerva was there, and Filius, and that cousin of yours."

"I know."

"They do love you Harry, they just don't think I'm good enough for you, I must say I agree with them, you could do far better than me," Severus was still trying to persuade Harry to go, Ron couldn't for the life of him think why, if someone treated his partner like that he wouldn't want them anywhere near them.

"Don't you say that! You're perfect for me, you treat me like I matter, and you like making me happy."

"I'd do anything for you, I love seeing you smile," That drew a large smile from Harry.

"How will they take this new though? This is big. I don't know how I'll handle it if they ignore me or get angry."

"I know what you will do, you will come home and tell me. If we need to cut them out of our lives totally then we will. Our child will be loved no matter what."

Ron bit back a gasp hearing that. Severus kissed Harry gently his hand Ron realised had been resting on Harry's still flat tummy since the beginning.

"You'll be a great Papa."

"Go get ready, or you will be late." Severus pushed Harry off his lap.

"Severus, would you come with me, I know they told us you weren't welcome but..."

"If you want me there, I will come. I will change, but we don't have long."

Ron hurried off, he was sure he had at least half an hour before Harry and his Husband arrived, and he needed to have several strong words with his family.

**a/n please remember to review and make my birthday morning wonderful**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for your birthday wishes, so many of you asked for this I couldn't resist. **

Chapter 2

"But Severus we're going to be so early." Harry whined.

"Because it takes me less than five minutes to get ready. You want to get this over with don't you?"

"I guess."

"Well come on then, we can leave whenever you want to, I won't have you distressed. We have the baby to think of."

Harry smiled up at his husband. "You know if anyone heard you talking to me they would never believe it, you sound nothing like your public persona."

Severus gave Harry a smile. "If I can't be myself around you, then who can I be myself around?"

Harry gave Severus a hug and led the way, holding firmly onto Severus' hand to the kitchen door.

But he stopped just to one side of the door. From where they were standing they could see all the kitchen but remain hidden in the shadows. Ron was standing with his back to the door, he had his arms crossed.

Severus pointed out a large platter above the sink that would serve as a make shift mirror. Ron looked pissed.

"What's this all about Ronikins?" Molly asked.

Ron waited until everyone was in the kitchen.

"I want to talk to you about Harry."

There was a general murmur and several people stood. "Is he alright, what's he gotten himself into this time?"

"STOP. Harry is fine. Apart from the fact people who are supposed to be his family treat him like shit."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Arthur asked looking confused.

"I was just at Harry's place." Ron started.

"I suppose that man was there," Ginny spat.

"Severus was there. It is his house too after all."

"He's obviously free loading of Harry," Hermione sneered making her look ugly.

"Shut up, all of you. Ginny, when you and Harry broke up, what happened, what really happened and don't lie because I'll know, I always know when you're lying."

Ginny opened her month to answer, then snapped it shut, this time when she moved to answer she told the truth. "Harry and I never got back together after the war, I kept going over and pushing but he said he couldn't love me like I deserved. That was when he told us he was gay."

"So he didn't break your heart and string you along? No because Harry would never do that. How about you mum? You told Harry that he was holding me back, when that's utter bollocks; if anything Harry has always been the most supportive of me, pushing me to do my best."

"I never meant it like that," Molly defended. "The boy was being sensitive."

"No mum, he wasn't, Harry's so used to being called things he doesn't care, you hurt him and you knew it would. Harry told us everything, whenever he got excited. He told us when they got together, when they moved in together, when they realised they were in love enough to get engage. My own stupid inattention kept me from my best friend's wedding. And I'll be damned if your attitude will keep me from him again."

Ron was fuming; his ear's the same colour as his hair.

The other male Weasley's were looking embarrassed and ashamed of themself. The women still looked indignant.

"It's disgusting," Hermione grimaced. Molly and Ginny nodded.

"That he's with Severus?"

"That he could be with any man," Ginny interceded.

There were several outraged cries at that.

"It shouldn't be allowed," Molly growled above the noise.

Standing outside Harry turned and buried his face in Severus's neck.

But Severus turned him back around. "Watch love, it's important."

Harry did watch, he saw the twins turn in anger on their mother and Charlie walking over to stand next to Ron, followed soon by all the brothers, the twins staying where they were for now.

"You told us lies; you told us that Harry broke your heart, that he cheated on you, and all those other things. That Harry was some freeloader not bothering to work. Now Hermione say's Snape is freeloading off him. So which is it?" Fred asked.

"Neither," Ron answered for her. "Apparently Severus runs a successful cafe restaurant and Harry makes wands, which have to be sold in a shop in Canada so he doesn't have to worry about the British public."

Fred scowled at his mother and sister, Hermione was starting to look uncomfortable and turned her eyes to Ron.

"I don't see why you've suddenly changed your mind, you always hated Snape. And you were always jealous of Harry, What do you care if he's out of your way, you can be more successful now, and everyone thinks better of you than him, isn't that what you wanted?" She finished with a rant that just got louder as it went on. "I want to be with a somebody, and if you were around Harry you never would be."

Ron looked at Hermione as if he'd never seen her before. "Nothing has ever been more important to me than my family."

"You have no ambition," Hermione spat viciously.

"My ambition was to be a good husband and, eventually father. Apparently that's not going to be with you."

George was still frozen standing next to his mother. "Do you really hate Harry because he's gay?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"It shouldn't be allowed, you see that don't you, you and I were always so alike," Molly stood and moved to embrace her son.

"Don't touch me. You hate me."

"Baby I could never hate you, my favourite boy," Molly simpered, not connecting the dots.

"No? I'm gay mum, I always have been. I've been seeing a boy called Marshal for six months, I was going to bring him over soon, things have been getting serious between us. I never imagined my own mother could be so narrow-minded."

Harry had seen enough and knocked the kitchen door, startling the family inside. "Hi," he said with a small watery smile.

George was the first to cross the room and embrace him like the brother he was.

When all the others had hugged the now softly crying young man, Severus wrapped his arms around him from behind, silently supporting him. Molly had already left the room and indeed the house in a fierce temper, but Hermione and Ginny had stayed.

Hermione looked at the family she had once hoped to join, "I'm sorry, I see now, I'm sorry," Hermione started to cry.

Harry stepped up and hugged her. "I forgive you Hermione, I don't know if I can still be your friend, but I do forgive you."

"We could try?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"We'll have lunch, Severus is the most amazing cook," Harry offered.

"Bloody forgiving Gryffindor," Severus muttered, causing everyone to snigger.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"We start again, start slow. No promises."

Hermione nodded gratefully.

Everyone's eyes fell on Ginny. "I don't know what to say. I get that you're in love, but I loved you, why wasn't I enough? I tried to move on, I got engaged but he left me too. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Miss Weasley. Harry couldn't be with you because it is not in his genetic makeup to be able to love a woman in that way. As for your most recent engagement, I suspect he left because he got fed up of being compared to the man you could never have. Spend some time alone, work on being Ginny Weasley, before you share your life with another." Severus told her.

Ginny nodded, she had a lot to think about.

"Shall we have dinner?" Arthur asked, and the family sat down around the table, the conversation was stunted at first, but soon it picked up, and was freer than it had been in over a year.

"Um, guys, as we're all sort of back to normal, Severus and I have an announcement to make..." Harry started, holding Severus' hand for support.

Ron grinned broadly and waited for the news he already knew.


End file.
